El ratón y los ojos de Shinigami (One Shot)
by PikaChwan
Summary: Light Yagami es demasiado duro y egoista. ¿Se dará cuenta que hay detrás? *Advertencia Hard Lemon/Yaoi/BL* ONE SHOT.


Nunca había escrito un _fanfic_ de **Death Note**, pero me inspiré y salió este, es un tanto tonto al principio, pero luego se pone interesante.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de **Death Note**, no me pertenecen, son de** Tsugumi Ōba.**

**LA HISTORIA ES CONTADA POR LIGHT YAGAMI.**

***ADVERTENCIA HARD LEMON, CONTENIDO EXPLICITO / YAOI / BL "**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**"El ratón y los ojos de Shinigami"**

Parecía tarea fácil cazarme a mí mismo, pero no es tan sencillo tratar de ocultarme dentro de mi propio juego, desde que llego el, todo es más complicado, tengo mucha incertidumbre, todo el tiempo me acusa, me juzga y me mira, sin conocerme bien. Lo más sorprendente es que atina a todo.

Cuando borré mis recuerdos al entregarle mi cuaderno a Ryuk y renunciando a él, L no podía atraparme, no podía buscarme ni torturarme con su mirada acusadora, no obstante llegué a pensar que era incomodo pero divertido. Jugábamos como al gato y al ratón, obviamente "Ryuzaki" era mi ratón.

Cuando obtuve mis recuerdos, todo iba acorde al plan, que yo mismo había trazado meses atrás, que Ryuzaki había predicho a la perfección, pero mi poder de convencimiento es demasiado grande, había hecho tantas cosas y llegado tan lejos que definitivamente sería un Dios, dentro de muy poco tiempo, hasta que llego ese día, ese importante, horrible y aberrante día. No hay nada más placentero, para mí, que tener la razón y estar estratégicamente bien ubicado, pero ese día estaba tan despistado, Ryuzaki había notado mi fastidio y decidió fastidiarme más.

-Watari, dame unas esposas.- Dijo –Tómanos a mí y a Light y espósanos.- Se atrevió a añadir. Yo no tenía ninguna opción a lo que él había ordenado, simplemente tenía que aceptar, todo se volvía más y más complicado, con L atado a mi muy probablemente no podía hacer mucho, sin embargo, tenía que seguir jugando, todo iba acorde al plan, sabía que él haría eso, aunque me enterara en el mismo momento en que las esposas estaban atadas a mis manos.

-Light-kun, lo hago porque quiero confiar en ti.- Dijo acertadamente ese chico con ojeras, ¡Eso es perfecto!, ganando la confianza de L, podría matarlo sin que sospechara de mí. Aunque no era tara fácil, L es demasiado precavido.

Luego de dos días atados, L seguía culpándome por ser Kira, no lo juzgo, al contrario, le admiro porque es inteligente. Aunque sea primera vez que admiro a alguien, con una capacidad intelectual tan similar a la mía.

-Light-kun ¿Qué piensas de Kira?- Me pregunto.

-No lo sé, pienso que sus métodos son buenos, pero no los actos, aunque mate criminales, no lo hace muy bien.- Tenía que deshacerme de las dudas de L, diciéndole eso sabría que respondería "Interesante" y se quedaría callado. Para mi sorpresa se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente, muy fijamente, con una mirada muy poco usual, no era esa usual mirada de desconfianza, era más bien de cariño. Eso me dejó perplejo, ¿Cariño? ¿Ryuzaki?, no es compatible, la última vez que le escuche algo parecido a eso, fue cuando le dijo a Misa que "Tuviera cuidado, que se enamoraría", es muy raro. Pero sin embargo, no le di mucha importancia, seguí con mi estrategia.

Muy extrañamente, tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso, si lo hacía estaba propenso a que quién se hacía llamar L, me tomara con los calzones abajo.

-Light-kun, ¿Podrías hacerme compañía?- Me pregunto. Era obvio que tenía que contestar que sí, estábamos atados, unidos y de verdad estábamos inseparables.

-Si claro, Ryuzaki, no tengo otra salida.- Contesté cálidamente.

-Creo que tengo a Kira, pero mañana hablaré con tu padre.- Me dijo. ¿Cómo que tiene a Kira?, era obvio que no, yo no podía ser capturado, debía mantener la calma, él no tenía que darse cuenta de mi "Nerviosismo".

-Ah ¿Sí? Interesante, espero escucharlo bien mañana.- Le contesté con una sonrisa. Era lo que apenas podía hacer, aunque me muriera por dentro.

Cuando estábamos viendo la televisión, yo no escuchaba, ni veía nada, simplemente estaba en blanco, quería descansar y entonces L se acomodó en mi hombro, fue muy extraño, miré hacía mi hombro y Ryuzaki estaba profundamente dormido, era el momento justo para matarlo, pero sentí algo completamente diferente, quería abrazarlo. Era una sensación bastante extraña, quería que el momento no se acabara, él simplemente estaba ahí acurrucado, sólo para mí. Estaba tan tranquilo, que no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí a su lado.

Estando tan cómodo, ni siquiera quería despertar, pero debía hacerlo, cuando abrí mis ojos, que estaban un poco borrosos, estaba todo el equipo frente a nosotros, perplejos asombrados, boquiabiertos.

-¡Light!-Gritó mi padre.-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Emm, nada. ¿Qué podría significar?.- Argumenté.

-Es cierto Jefe.- Dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa.- Probablemente se quedaron dormidos viendo la televisión.

-Esto no está bien.- Añadió mi padre. Entendía su enojo, pero no era para tanto, creo yo.

-Buenos días equipo.- Dijo L, sobando sus ojos.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó de nuevo el testarudo de mi padre.

-Yagami-san, estaba muy cansado y supongo que Light-kun también, me quede dormido, le pido muchas disculpas.- Dijo L, como siempre, educadamente.

-Está bien.- Anunció mi padre siendo convencido por la caballerosidad de L.

-Quiero darme un baño, Watari, prepáralo por favor.- Dijo Ryuzaki mientras yo estaba siendo arrastrado por las esposas al baño.

No era usual de L dormirse en mi hombro, normalmente se quedaba dormido en la silla. Me sorprendió muchísimo.

Estando ya en el baño, Ryuzaki empieza a desvestirse sin asco delante de mí, era normal, si, estábamos esposados, pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez me sonroje, "¿cómo es posible que no tenga pudor y sea tan indecente?", pero más bien ¿Cómo es posible que yo me sonroje? Por un retrato que veo a diario, conocía todo del que se hacía llamar "L". Aunque igual, también noté que él estaba un poco incómodo, pero lo ignoré y decidí tomar la ducha, mientras el, el baño de la tina.

-Light-kun ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Me pregunto. Pero, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?, no le bastaba con hacerme sonrojar sino que también lo pregunta.

-¿Sonrojar? De que hablas Ryuzaki, no pensarás que porque te dejé dormir a mi lado, ya no puedo verte a la cara ¿Eh?- Dije.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso.-

-Ryuzaki, no estoy enamorado jajaja.- Dije, sin saber que pasaba fuera de la ducha.

De pronto la puerta de esta, se abrió y estaba aquel tipo delgado frente a mí, desnudo, completamente. Estaba mojado, se veía un tanto irresistible, pero seguía sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ryuzaki?- Pregunté esperando una respuesta sensata.

-Intentándote.- Respondió.

-¿Intentándome?, ¿Estás loco?, ¿Qué es lo que intentas?- Sabía perfectamente que intentaba, pero quería escucharlo de él, quería estar tranquilo, pensando que él se siente igual, eso creo.

-Light-kun, dime lo que piensas.- Me dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Pues, no, no sé, creo que estás intentando seducirme, pero, no caeré en tu juego Ryuzaki.- Dije sin vacilar.

-Estamos jugando al gato y al ratón, ¿No es así? Kira.- Se atrevió a juzgarme de nuevo.

-Ryuzaki, ya te dije que no soy Kira y si sigues seduciéndome así, probablemente, no responderé.- Le anuncié. Estaba a punto de lograr que confiara en mí.

-No quiero que respondas, quiero que actúes, Light-kun, me gustas.- Quedé perplejo, en mi cabeza se oía el eco de "Me gustas", una y otra vez. Esto estaba saliendo de maravilla, por fin tenía su confianza.

-¿Te gusto?, já, ¿Cómo es que te gusto?, Ryuzaki.- Pregunté.

-Sí, desde el momento en que supe que eres Kira, quiero atraparte y ya te tengo, sólo es cuestión de que mueva algunas fichas y serás mío, pero quiero jugar contigo un rato.- Argumentó mirándome fijamente.

-Deja de pensar que soy Kira.- Dije, tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con ganas de matarlo, quería hacerlo, justo ahora, que supiera quién soy y se ahogara con el secreto, quería estrangularlo y acabar con su respiración de una vez, pero justo ahí me besó.

-Espera, Ryuzaki, ¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo?- Le pregunté.

-Besándote, Light-kun.-

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Ya te lo dije, si te resistes lo harás más divertido y me tocará usar la fuerza.- Me dijo.

-Ryuzaki, ¿A qué estás jugando?-

-Al gato y al ratón. Y tú eres el ratón, Light-kun.- Dijo. ¿Yo el ratón?, este estúpido me cambio de lugar, de un momento a otro. –Light-kun, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Quítate, QUITATE!, no te soporto- Le grite mientras lo empujaba fuera de la ducha. Estaba enojado, pero por alguna razón, me sentía excitado, mi pene se erecto y se rozó un poco con el de L.

-Light-kun, ¿Por qué quieres que me quite, si me quieres tener cerca?- Me pregunto mientras miraba mi entrepierna, asqueroso pelinegro, como lo odiaba, pero lo deseaba tanto en ese momento, no sé porque, aún no lo entiendo. –Light-kun, confiésamelo de una vez, dímelo.-

-¿Decirte qué?- Estaba en mil lugares a la vez, quería devorarlo a golpes, pero también quería comérmelo por pedazos.

-Qué quieres comerme y matarme a la vez.- Dijo acertadamente y ahí fue donde actué.

Tome a Ryuzaki por el cuello, lo besé y puse en marcha mi plan, mientras, muye lejos Rem se entraba de lo que yo quería hacer, yo en el baño de la guarida donde me buscaba, devoraba con una pasión absurda a ese que hacía llamarse "L".

Ryuzaki soltó un gemido que movía mis instintos más carnales, lo tomé por los brazos y lo acorralé en la ducha, mientras nuestros penes se rozaban, las esposas chirriaban y el agua tibia caía por mi espalda, yo mordía el cuello de "L", con fuerza le tomaba los brazos y el tratando de zafarse lo que hacía era excitarme más, ¿A que jugaba?, ya era muy tarde, iba a comérmelo, devorármelo y escupirlo después. Le solté una mano, para tomar su cuello y empecé a lamer su cara.

-¿Esto era lo que querías?, ahora no te escaparás.- Le dije al oído y luego arañe su pecho muy fuerte, chupando su cuello y sosteniendo sus manos, Ryuzaki volvió a soltar un gemido que me erizo la piel, al muy imbécil le gustaba que fuera rudo, luego que se lo metiera probablemente iba a gritar como Misa.

-Light-kun, ahora.- Dijo, dándome la señal que esperaba. Pero no, quería hacerlo sufrir más y más. De nuevo tome sus brazos con una sola mano y empecé a masturbarlo, pero muy rápidamente, cuando vi la cara de L, se le notaba el goce por lo que hacía, eso hizo que me pusiera demasiado duro y ganoso por entrar en él, el siguiente paso, era metérsela. Pero quería hacerlo de una manera más cruel, que me sintiera completamente.

Le di vuelta, exponiendo su trasero y dejándolo completamente descubierto, le hale el cabello y lo traje hacía mí, con mucha puntería le clave mi pene justo donde él quería, no gimió, sólo sonrió y dijo "Así", Ryuzaki, es verdaderamente cauteloso, sabe lo que haré justo antes de que lo haga, eso me frustra, porque el sexo es muy predecible, con lo que deseaba "L", sólo quería llegarme dentro de él y obligarle a ser mi esclavo sexual, hasta que decida su muerte, pero no, empecé a moverme despacio, en círculos agarrándole el trasero, obligándole a que se sostuviera de las paredes de la ducha, con mis manos obligaba a que su trasero rebotara en mi pelvis, me encantaba ese sonido, de golpe y golpe entre nuestro cuerpo. Luego, no pude aguantar las ganas y lo nalguee, el grito un poco fuerte, pero alcancé a taparle la boca. Ryuzaki, sin quedarse atrás, me mordió los dedos y empezó a succionarlos como si fuese mi pene, eso me llego a excitar demasiado, tanto así que coloqué mi otra mano sobre su espalda y aumente las estocadas en su trasero, haciendo que el sonido de nuestros cuerpos fuera más y más fuerte, "L" empezó a gemir, tal y como Misa, "Más, más" pedía, imploraba y suplicaba, yo obedecí su orden porque en este caso, yo estaba siendo el gato y él, el Miserable Ratón, viendo , cómo se estremecía de placer, tome su pene y le masturbe una vez más, aprovechando el agua tibia de la ducha lo hacía más y más rápido hasta se llegó en mis manos, viéndolo caer rendido a mis pies por un orgasmo, me aproveché de él y empecé a darle más y más duro, él quería que parara, pero no lo haré, seguiré dándole el castigo que se merece, por meterse en mi camino. Seguí enterrándole mi pene bruscamente, como la misma palabra "Enterrándole" quiere decir, me sentía un orangután, pero es tan placentero verlo así y justo mi mente empezó a nublarse, eso que se siente antes del orgasmo, luego se nublo completamente mi vista mientras me corría en la retaguardia del que se hacía llamar "L".

Ambos ya muy exhaustos, caímos en el piso de la ducha. Pero Ryuzaki, sólo se terminó de asear y me arrastro con las esposas, estaba demasiado agotado, gaste muchas energías mientras hacía mío a "L". Pero no tenía de otra si no, seguirle. Me termine de bañar también, me vestí y salimos juntos del baño, no entendía muy bien, Ryuzaki estuvo callado, sin mencionar una palabra, estaba perplejo porque cayo rendido a mis pies. Ya tenía lo que quería y era su confianza.

-Watari, Light-kun es inocente, es hora de soltar las esposas-. Anunció en la sala donde estaba todo el equipo. Watari, como siempre, el perro de L, quitó las esposas y se dirigió a su habitación, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Entonces Ryuzaki se dirijio a la asotea del edificio, como nunca llovia horriblemente y yo seguí a L hasta allá, su actitud era extraña, pero iba a la perfeccíon con mi plan.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Le grité- Te vas a resfriar, añadí, pero él me hizo una seña de que no escuchaba, entonces me acerque a él.- Te resfriarás, entremos.

-No, espera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ryuzaki?- le pregunte.

-No lo sé, he escuchado esas campanas todo el día.

-¿Campanas?, por aquí no hay ninguna iglesia cerca.

-No estoy seguro, pero las he oído todo el día.

-Vamos, entremos Ryuzaki, si sigues aquí te resfriaras.- Le dije mientras entrabamos a la azotea Entonces tomé dos toallas y le di una. El comenzó a secarse y yo me senté en un escalón a hacer lo mismo, Ryuzaki se sentó a mi lado y me observaba, hasta que puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y empezo a secarme. Llego a mis pies y me quito los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces?, Ryuzaki. –Pregunté

-Debes estar muy cansado.- Dijo mientras me miraba cálidamente.

-No es necesario que hagas eso.- Le dije mientras lo miraba, estaba confundido. Comprendía a la perfección lo que había pasado, ¡Era maravilloso! "L" ó "Ryuzaki" estaba completamente enamorado de mí. Era increíble y lo logre con sexo, era demasiado maravilloso.

Bajamos hacía la sala de reuniones y decidimos escuchar el plan de Ryuzaki, había que usar la Death Note y Amane Misa, era la indicada.

L, sacó la conclusión correcta, como el mismo ya lo tenía planeado y como era obvio que iba suceder. Justo en el momento, Rem actuó. Tal como esa estúpida Shinigami actuaría.

**"All Data Deleted" **decía en la pantalla de la sala.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Watari tiene órdenes de borrar todo si algo le pasa, Watari está en problemas.-Dijo Ryuzaki, mientras todo era caos y confusión en la sala de investigación.

-Hay que..- Dijo Ryuzaki, mientras se sostenía el pecho. ¡JÁAAA!, todo salió perfecto, la estúpida Shinigami usó su vida para salvar a Misa. Corrí, para que no sospecharan a "Salvar" a Ryuzaki. Lo agarre antes de que cayera al piso y vi cómo me sonreía tan cálidamente, era una sensación demasiado extraña, estaba feliz, mi plan salió a la perfección, me estaba deshaciendo de la persona que más problemas me había causado pero me sentía triste, Ryuzaki, estaba muriendo.

De pronto "L", me miró por última vez, me sonrió y se dejó abrazar por la muerte, en ese momento… Lo supe todo.

Empecé a llorar, como nunca en mi vida, estaba muerto, ya no iba a mirarme culposamente, ni molestarme, ni ofrecerme dulces.

Mi padre me retiro del cuerpo sin vida de "L" y me llevo a una recamara, cerró la puerta y yo seguí llorando, como dije antes, como nunca en mi vida. Y escribí esto, para él. Todo esto es para decirte Ryuzaki que lo lamento, me siento tan culpable, yo no debí, no debí, me di cuenta muy tarde que estaba enamorado de ti y por culpa de mis pensamientos egoístas te asesine. Espero que donde quiera que estés me esperes, para poder estar contigo, así sea juntos al lugar donde van los que tocan este horrible cuaderno.

**Perdóname Ryuzaki.**


End file.
